Gaara
"This is where it all starts for me. Starting with this small bond. I too want to become someone who is needed, instead of a weapon that is feared. And as the Kazekage of Sunagakure." Summary Gaara (我愛羅) is a shinobi of Sunagakure. He was made the jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku before he was born, causing the villagers of Suna to fear him as a monster. With nobody to connect to, Gaara grew up hating the world and looking out only for himself, justifying his own existence by killing anyone he came across. After being defeated by Naruto Uzumaki — a jinchūriki like himself who found strength in his friendships — Gaara starts emulating him. He becomes Suna's Fifth Kazekage (五代目風影, Godaime Kazekage, Literally meaning: Fifth Wind Shadow) so that he can protect the village and all those who live there, dispelling the fears he cast on the villagers. Part I Gaara Gaara at his debut until the point where the timeskip happens. Used as High Inbetweener. Destructive Power Feats: His Sand Binding Coffin encapsulates enemies in sand, then crushes them into a mist of blood. His Sand Binding Coffin kills two ninja with ease. His sand is able to launch Lee easily and destroy the concrete walls and floors while attacking Lee. Completely crushes Lee's arm and leg. Casually kills two fodder ninja while walking to his match. After getting pierced by the Chidori, his Sand Sphere is able to crush Sasuke's arm. Even as a small child, his sand has been able to catch attacks and kill others with ease. Dispatches of multiple Naruto clones with ease. Batters Naruto with multiple attacks. His Sand Burial severely damages Kimimaro and forces him into his Curse Mark form. His Sand Tsunami destroys a section of the forest, damaging Kimimaro and forcing Kimimaro to go into his Second Curse Mark form. Speed Feats: Can use Body Flicker Technique for a short burst of speed. His sand is able to stop Lee's attack. Although unable to block all of Lee's attacks, is able to block some of Lee's attacks after Lee took off his weights. After Lee damages his leg, his sand is able to keep up with Lee. His Sand Clone is able to easily block shurikens from Sasuke. Blitzes Sasuke after transforming his tail. Stops Kimimaro from killing Lee. His sand defense stops Kimimaro's digital shrapnel. Stops Lee from attacking. His sand defense blocks all of Kimimaro's Digital Shrapnel. His sand is able to push Kimimaro back and then captures him. His sand is fast is enough to block CM2 Kimimaro's assault. His sand is able to save Lee from an attack from Kimimaro. His sand defense is able to block Kimimaro's Clematis Dance: Vine. Saves himself and Lee using his sand when Kimimaro uses his Bracken Dance. Strength Feats: Easily launches Temari into a tree some meters away. His physical attacks tear through trees with ease. Durability Feats: His sand shield blocks a thousand needles with ease. His sand shield is more durable than steel. His sand is easily able to block Lee's attack. His sand is easily able to block Lee's continued attacks. Takes a blow to his head from Lee after his sand is unable to keep up with Lee. Tanks another blow from Lee. Survives a series of attacks from Lee, his Fourth Gate barrage, and then his Reverse Lotus. His Sand Armor is able to withstand, but crack against, Sasuke's physical attacks. His Sand Armor falters but is still able to defend against Sasuke's attacks. His Sand Sphere is able to block Sasuke's attacks. His Sand Sphere is undisturbed by Sasuke's physical attacks. Withstands having his arm torn through by Sasuke's Chidori. No sells Sasuke's Fire Release: Fireball Technique. His sand protects young Gaara from an suicide explosive attack. Gets blasted by an explosive kunai, but is still able to reform. His sand defense is able to stop Kimimaro's Digital Shrapnel. His sand defense stops Kimimaro's Vine from hurting him. His Shield of Shukaku completely shatters Kimimaro's Clematis lance. Stamina Feats: Despite being unable to get up, he is still able to attack Lee. Range Feats: His sand can cover an entire section of a forest. Intelligence Feats: Is able to cheat during the Chunin Exams using his Third Eye jutsu. Powers and Abilities: Adhesivity (All genin learn to walk on water and other surfaces) Can control sand, allowing for a myriad of abilities, his sand able to accomplish many goals. Can use his sand to create an eye of sand, this eye is able to form anywhere, allowing him to see from wherever it is. His sand defense acts automatically and independently of Gaara, catching any surprise attack with ease. Can seemingly teleports using his sand for Body Flicker. Can create armor from his sand. Can create Sand Clones. His Sand Clones can fight independent of him. His sand can form a defensive sphere around him, attacking enemies that approach. His Third Eye jutsu allows him to view outside the Sand Sphere while inside it. As a jinchuuriki, he is able to partially transform into Shukaku. His sand can constrict around enemies to kill them. Can use his sand as shurikens. Can use Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud — Great Breakthrough as a large AoE wind attack. Manipulates the sand of Shukaku to grab Naruto. Can grind minerals underground to create more sand. Can create a defensive wall in the form of Shukaku, his most powerful defense. Sinks Kimimaro under the ground with his sand. Can fly using his sand. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Completes the forest section of the Chunin Exam in record time without a scratch. Scares and then kills Dosu with ease. His sand is the love of his mother protecting him. His automatic sand defense is not from his own control, it is his mother's love. Pre-War Gaara Destructive Power Feats: Controls a massive amount of sand to fight Deidara. He is able to create a massive sphere in order to capture his enemies. Speed Feats: Catches Deidara as he tries to escape the Sand Coffin, crushing his arm. Catches Ay millimeters from being hit by Sasuke's Blaze Release. Blocks Sasuke's Amaterasu to the point that it annoys Sasuke. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Gaara blocks Deidara's clay birds before they can damage him. Survives Deidara's miniature bombs. His sand is undisturbed by Amaterasu. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Finds Deidara during the Akatsuki attack. Can create a shield of sand large enough to protect Sunagakure. Powers and Abilities: Catches the Kage Summit venue rubble as the venue collapses. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: War Arc Gaara Destructive Power Feats: Creates a massive wave of sand against the Edo Kage. His massive wave of sand matches Rasa's gold dust. His second wave of sand matches Rasa's gold dust again. Overpowers Rasa's gold and then captures the Edo kage. Manages to stop Madara by piercing him with sand bullets and then using his control. Speed Feats: His sand stops two ninjas from fighting before they can hit each other. The Edo Kage are unable to escape his sand. Placed sealing tags on the Edo Kage, sealing Rasa. Catches Naruto as he tries to attack Muu. Catches Gengetsu off guard and attacks him with sand. Pulls Onoki away from Gengetsu and replaces him with a sand decoy before Gengetsu notices. Creates a sand decoy before Gengetsu can notice and then uses it to seal Steaming Danger Tyranny. Blocks one of Madara's attacks. Catches Naruto's clones as they are knocked back. With his sand lightened, he is able to grab Madara and pull him out of Susano'o. Saves Mei and then himself from the Susano'o attacks. Lifts Kakashi into place to Kamui the TSO barrier. Strength Feats: His sand limbs are able to hold the Edo Kage down. Durability Feats: His sand blocks Rasa's attack. His sand blocks Gengetsu attacks. Survives and saves a few others from Shattered Heaven. Gaara and Onoki are able to combine their sand and stone defenses to stop a Yasaka Magatama. Tanks the blast from multiple Susano'os attacking his shield. Stamina Feats: Despite his efforts in the war and against the Edo Kage, he is still able to create a second Sand Mausoleum and a shield to protect from Steaming Danger Tyranny. Still standing after Shattered Heaven. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Fools Gengetsu into allowing Gaara to seal the Steaming Danger Tyranny in gold. Powers and Abilities: Uses Third Eye to spy on the revived Kage. Seals one half of Muu with his sand. Detects Gengetsu's clam with his sand. Can create a large pyramid of sand to use for sealings. Seals the Steaming Danger Tyranny in gold, when it explodes, it melts the gold and encases itself. Seals a Madara Wood Clone with his Sand Mausoleum. Combines his sand with Mei's Lightning Release Water Dragon in order to try to seal Madara. Helps Naruto free the Tailed Beasts from Obito. Is able to control someone's body by piercing them with sand bullets and controlling the sand that gets inside them. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Post-Ninshu Era Gaara Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Helps Darui catch up to Momoshiki. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Survives Momoshiki's attack. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Blocks the meteors from destroying Sunagakure with his sand. Stops the ceiling of the stadium from collapsing on the viewers. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References